


Shuri's Plan

by MWolfe13



Series: MMFBingo2019 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, MMFBingo2019, Tropes&Fandoms2020, locked in a room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWolfe13/pseuds/MWolfe13
Summary: Shuri has a plan to get her brother and best friend together.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/T'Challa (Marvel)
Series: MMFBingo2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462696
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Shuri's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMFBingo2019 AND Tropes and Fandoms 2020 on Melting Pot FanFiction
> 
> Square G5: T'Challa/Hermione Granger  
> Purple Star- Regular Trope: Locked in a room
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or Harry Potter. Just combining their sandboxes.

Shuri rolled her eyes as two familiar voices entered her lab. Her brother and best friend were laughing and flirting, Shuri considered it flirting even if the other two denied it. Hermione had her hand placed snug in the crook of T’Challas’ arm, the young king leaning his head down to her as he spoke. 

They were disgusting. The entire kingdom of Wakanda knew it. Their mother knew it. Hermione’s family back home knew it. The only two who didn’t know it was those two.

Shuri ignored them for the moment, going back to her experiment. She had a plan to get T’Challa and Hermione together. She just needed help to do it.

* * *

Harry ran a hand through his messy hair, giving Shuri an uneasy glance. “Are you sure about this? One wrong move and I’ll be hexed until I wish I were dead.”

Shuri waved the threat away. “Don’t you worry, magic white boy. They will thank you for it later. Hell, the entire kingdom will be in your debt. Weren’t you mentioning the last time you were that Hermione has it so bad, only the blind couldn’t see it?”

“Er… Yes, I suppose I did.”

Shuri nodded. “Well, my brother is the blind one. T’Challa is many things but observant in the way of love; he is not. They are perfect for each other.”

Harry sighed, knowing he was going to be killed for this. “And all I have to do is lock them in?”

“All you have to do is lock them in,” she repeated, giving him an encouraging pat on his shoulder. “Make sure it’s a spell Hermione won’t be able to easily dispell.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Now you’re asking for a miracle, but alright.”   


* * *

Hermione was startled out of her thoughts when Shuri ran up to her. “Come, Hermione. We must be quick.”

She let the woman pull her by her hand, her free fingers slipping into her pocket for her wand. “Shuri? What’s happening?” Were they being attacked? She hadn’t heard the sound of Wakanda’s guard. Surely she would have noticed something by now if anything bad was happening.

Shuri slowed down as they entered a random hallway, Shuri pulling Hermione to the door closest to them. “In here.”

“What’s in here?” The door opened. Hermione looked around, feeling a familiar tinge of magic in the air, but then she was being pushed in and the door slammed shut behind her. She blinked in shock, trying to decide if she’d felt Harry or not. What would he be doing here without telling her? 

Why was she in this room with almost zero visibility?

The sound of male groaning had her turning on her heels, eyes widening as they adjusted and saw T’Challa rubbing his palm against his forehead. “T’Challa!”

His eyes opened fully, head coming up at the sound of her voice. “Hermione… What is going on?”

She walked the few steps needed to be next to him, knelt on the floor by his body. “I have no idea. Shuri was pulling me, and then I think I felt Harry? I don’t know why they would put us in…” She looked around, taking in what was around them. “Is this a supply closet?”

T’Challa surveyed the contents of the room more efficiently than Hermione, noticed she was right. “Yes, the one for this wing of the Palace.” 

She bit her lip. “Do you have any idea what has gotten into your sister?”

He shrugged. “It could be several things. What about your friend? Did you know he was going to be here?”

Hermione sighed, “Not a clue.” She stood, walking back to the door and turning the handle. It was locked. Frowning, she waved her hand to unlock it, but the automatic click never came. Arching a brow, she pulled out her wand and tried a stronger spell. The results were the same. 

T’Challa was silent as he came to stand behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. “No luck?”

She shook her head. “No, they’ve magically locked us in.” Slapping her palms to her hips, Hermione raised her voice. “Harry! Harry James, you let us out right now!”

There was silence.

“Shuri,” T’Challa called. “I have the power to lock down your lab for a month.”

They waited a moment, but no one came to the door. 

Hermione let her head fall back onto T’Challas’ chest, rolling her eyes up to look at him. “What do we do now?”

T’Challa grinned slowly, moving his arms to wrap around her waist and bring her closer to him. He pressed a small kiss to her neck, pleased when she sighed a tilted her head to the side. “When will we get the opportunity to be alone like this during the day, again? I suggest we make the most of it.”

Hermione laughed softly, placing her hands over his, raising her mouth the brush against his jaw. “In the closet? How elegant of you, Your Highness.”

T’Challa shrugged. “What can I say? My witch leads me to the most interesting places.”

“Hardly,” Hermione snorted. She turned in his arms, skimming her nose up his neck. “I think I can apparate us out of here.”

“Don’t,” he protested. He cupped her cheek with his palm, thumb rubbing against her cheek. “Let us stay here.”

She sighed as his mouth closed over hers.

  
  
  



End file.
